Teuchi
Teuchi (テウチ) is a non fighting citizen of Konohagakure, and the owner of the Ramen Ichiraku Bar. Background Not much of his past is reveal, except that he was born on the day of August 10th and has a daughter name Ayame, who was born on February 14th. Including that he is the owner of the Ramen Ichiraku Bar. However his wife is never seen or mentioned at all. He and his daughter along with Iruka, Hiruzen, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, including Shikamaru's father Shikaku and Kakashi are the only ten people that treated Uzumaki Naruto with respect when the 16 year old was back then treated with disrespect while he was a young child being enrolled into the Ninja Academy. In the anime, before Naruto had met Iruka. Whenever Naruto didn't have enough money to eat at Teuchi's restaurant, Teuchi would give Iruka seconds of Ramen whenever he was in the restaurant. Personality Teuchi is described as being a very kind, and jovial man. Often seen smiling, he and his daughter, Ayame have always treated Uzumaki Naruto well. By considering him their best customer, and sometimes even giving him free ramen on special occasions as he calls it "on the house". He also cares for Naruto as he often asks Naruto if what was going on if he hasn't seen him in a while. Nevertheless he is a stern businessman, and will lash out at his employees when they make mistakes such as sticking their thumb in a bowl of ramen. He has also been described as stubborn, obstinate, and having the temperament of a craftsman. Appearance He wears his chief uniform and has dark gray hair. His skin is light brown, and his eyes are close. Naruto (Part I) Search for Tsunade arc He witnesses Jiraiya and Uzumaki Naruto head off to Shukuba Town, and is later asked where they went by Uchiha Sasuke. Pre-Shippuuden Filler arc In the anime, Ayame was kidnapped by Hakkaku, who wanted Teuchi's recipe. The recipe was just to remove the bitter taste from the soup. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc He gave Naruto Ramen when he return to Konoha,from his two and a half year training. Twelve Guardian Ninja arc In the anime, during the large scale power outage Teuchi went outside Ichiraku and accidentally hit two villagers in the head. He stated that the Hokage can handle the issue and not to worry. Hidan & Kakuzu arc After Naruto managed to cut the waterfall in his wind natured chakra training, he was treated to some ramen at Ichiraku. However Teuchi kept rejecting the ramen made by his apprentices Matsu and Nishi before Naruto could eat it, and was quickly getting angry with them, claiming that they kept making these stupid mistakes. Itachi Pursuit arc In the anime, Teuchi is seen working behind the bar with his daughter, Ayame, while Naruto and Jiraiya discuss about dealing with Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha History arc He appears giving Naruto free ramen when the latter was troubling about something. Fourth Shinobi War arc Soon after Tsunade regained consciousness, Haruno Sakura burst into Ichiraku to inform Naruto and Teuchi about what happened. Upon hearing the good news, Teuchi offered a bowl of ramen to both Naruto and Sakura, on the house, which Naruto accepted, but Sakura declined. Just as Naruto was about to eat he was reverse-summoned to Mount Myoboku, much to Teuchi's confusion. When Naruto reappeared in Ramen Ichiraku, Teuchi asked where his best customer disappeared to. When Naruto was asked by the other ninja customers for his autograph, Teuchi thought proudly at how Naruto was being called the "Miracle boy" and at the irony at how not so long ago he was thought of as the opposite. Teuchi then asked the other customers to allow Naruto to finish his meal before he signed anything. He and his daughter was shown waking up after the Infinite Tsukuyomi is released. During Naruto's wedding, he hands his gift to Team Ebisu. Blank Period Many years later in Konoha, Kakashi assigns all the wedding's attendees a mission that is to be kept secret from Naruto and Hinata: bring a gift. While working, Tuechi reflects on how good business has been at Ramen Ichiraku recently and how the naruto topping has seen a reversal in popularity: once it was the least popular, easily eclipsed by seaweed; now seaweed, though still popular, is second to naruto. In fact, Teuchi cannot prepare enough naruto to meet demand. The reason for this is because of Naruto's importance to Konoha, with standard customers craving naruto whenever there is news of Naruto and with shinobi hoping that eating at Ichiraku Ramen will bring them the same success on their next mission as Naruto has always had on his. Teuchi has been serving Naruto since he was a child, back when most of the village hated and despised him. Teuchi didn't care what the rest of the village thought of Naruto; Naruto loved ramen and Teuchi loved preparing it for him. Since ramen has been the extent of their relationship all these years, Teuchi is surprised to be invited to Naruto's wedding. He decides nothing else would be appropriate to give to Naruto other than free ramen for a year. Teuchi then realizes how much ramen Naruto can eat and starts decreasing the duration of the offer, but every span of time he considers leaves him with visions of Ichiraku Ramen going bankrupt and his daughter being put out on the street. He also has visions of Naruto's smiling face whenever he finishes a bowl of ramen. Teuchi settles on giving Naruto free and unlimited naruto for the rest of his life. In the anime, when Iruka still hasn't give a video message to Naruto. Teuchi yells at Iruka, by saying that as Naruto's teacher this task should be easy for him. On the day of the wedding, guests start arriving at the ceremony to be held under the Hokage Monument. Teuchi is shown using his daughter to attract business for their restaurant. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 3' He is seen when Naruto is at Ramen Ichiraku after he escaped from the hospital. 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 4' Teuchi is seen in a flashback, on Ramen Ichiraku's grand opening, twenty years in the past. The first day seemed to be a success, as he had a huge line of customers impatiently waiting for his half price ramen. 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' Teuchi is seen in a vision by Naruto when gathers engery for Sage Mode. 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 6' Teuchi was seen when Naruto asked Umino Iruka to come to the Ramen Ichiraku bar. Naruto wanted to ask Iruka if he can recommand him to Jonin rank. Iruka told Naruto no, and Naruto asks why. Iruka told him that just because he is Namikaze Minato's son,doesn't mean that he can get special treatment. Naruto complains that Minato's face is curved as a rock, and doesn't say "Welcome home". Naruto even told Iruka, that both of their parents were killed by Kurama. Iruka then gets mad at Naruto for the comment. Iruka asks Naruto what's the problem, and Naruto says nothing. Teuchi then hands them their Ramen,but Naruto asks him about the Naruto fish. Teuchi tells Naruto that they ran out of it, and gave Naruto some Menma instead. Naruto then gets angry,and tells Teuchi that he dislikes Menma. Iruka then yells at Naruto,and grabs by his jacket. Teuchi tells them to take the fight outside. Naruto then yells at Iruka about the Menma. Naruto slams the money he had in his pocket on the table, and rans out of the bar. Iruka yell out Naruto's name while he's running. Teuchi tells Iruka that he didn't know that Naruto disliked Menma, and Iruka told Teuchi that he will pay for Naruto's meal. 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 7' During the Rinne Festival, Teuchi appears when Naruto is eating with his friends and fans, proclaiming it's on Naruto himself. After Otsutsuki Toneri's defeat, Teuchi later hears the worldwide announcement about the Moon crisis being averted amongst many other villagers. He later attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Teuchi is shown standing next to Ayame while seeing Naruto and Hinata being congratulated by Iruka. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga In the following years, due in large part to Naruto's world-wide fame and his well-known love of Ramen Ichikaru, the villagers and tourists who came to see Naruto began flocking to the small restaurant. This and making Naruto the official face of Ramen Ichiraku made it vastly popular. Thanks to this, along with Konoha continuing to prosper and modernise, Ayame and her father were able to afford remodelling their restaurant into a large indoor building to seat many. Teuchi continued to work as a chief at the restaurant. He appears when Naruto bring his son to the restaurant for dinner. During Parent and Child day, he helps Ayame out with the eating contest. Video Games Teuchi appears as a background character in all the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Rise of a Ninja *Naruto The Broken Bond *Naruto Ultimate Ninja *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm * Quotes * Relationships 'Ayame' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Umino Iruka' Knownable Relatives *'Ayame' (Daughter) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Surrogate Son) Trivia *Teuchi's name can mean "making noodles by hand" (手打ち). However, the same word can also mean "killing someone with one's bare hands". *Teuchi first made his appearance in the official series in a short omake, published in the first databook. However, he had appeared before in the Pilot of Naruto, making him one of the earliest appearing characters from the series, together with Uzumaki Naruto himself and an early version of Sarutobi Hiruzen. His first appearance in the actual manga was in chapter 144. According to the databook(s): *His birthday is August 10, & his bloodtype is O. *Teuchi's favorite word is "artisan", "craft" (匠). *In the third databook, Masashi Kishimoto joked that when Teuchi got mad at the two new cooks, it wasn't a Lightning Release technique he used. *The thirty-fourth ending of Naruto Shippuuden depicted a young Naruto watching the shop when Teuchi invited him to come in. Naruto ran away at first due to being used to everyone hating him, but warmed up to their hospitality. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Eisuke Asakura (all media) *'English' : Lex Lang (Anime), Patrick Seitz (Films & Video Games) all information on Teuchi is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Teuchi Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 176-299.jpg|Teuchi asking Naruto what's bothering him. Naruto Shippuuden 176-300.jpg|Teuchi being told by Naruto that he doesn't have any money to buy ramen to eat. Naruto Shippuuden 176-301.jpg|Teuchi telling Naruto that he'll give him ramen to eat for free until the latter can pay him back. Naruto Shippuuden 176-304.jpg|Teuchi tells Naruto that he is truly giving him ramen to eat. 0000257170.jpg Everyone listening to the Moon announcement.PNG|Teuchi is happy that earth is safe Category:Characters Category:Males